


Detention

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Detention, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Non-Canon Relationship, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: The Hermione Granger has detention with The Severus Snape.





	Detention

“ _You_ have detention?” 

 

Hermione didn’t blame Ginny for being skeptical.  But all she had to say was, “Snape,” and Ginny understood.  Professor Snape did tend to dole out point deductions and detentions like they were candy.  Hermione didn’t bother changing out of her uniform, she was ready to get to this detention.  She was always punctual, but Ginny couldn’t quite understand why she was so eager to be on time for detention.  She didn’t say anything about it though. 

 

Hermione made her way to the dungeons, her panties already starting to dampen as her thighs rubbed together while she walked.  She was almost tempted to stick her fingers in her panties and see how wet she was.  But she was more eager to get to detention.  At Severus Snape’s private office. 

 

She tried to smother her grin and adopt an innocent or at least indignant façade as she knocked at his door.  But the sight of his looming finger in the open doorway made her thighs slick with arousal.  “I’m here for detention, Sir.” 

 

“Of course, you are,” he droned, sounding bored.  But she knew better.  He stepped aside to give her room to enter.  “Don’t just stand out there.  Your detention isn’t to be held in the hallway.” 

 

She let out a breath and quickly stepped inside.  She fought the twitch in her lips as she heard him hiss a silencing spell.   

 

“You have no need for your robes.  You will, however, require the unencumbered agility of your limbs.  I do require you to be useful.” 

 

With quick fingers, Hermione undid her robe and stripped her off her body, laying it along the back of a chair.  She felt the Professor’s eyes on her shortened skirt as he walked around her to sick at his large plush desk chair.  Even the wide berth of his mahogany desk felt like being exposed right in front of him. 

 

“Well, Miss Granger, I have to say I’ve almost run of ideas to get it through your head that you do not, in fact, have to be the smartest person in the room,” his deep voice pierced her.  “Honestly, answering every question, talking over classmates, correcting lecture...” 

 

She tried not to smirk at his made-up slights. 

 

“You’ve been rather naughty, girl,” Severus hissed.  “I’ve come to my last resort of a punishment to finally straighten you out.” 

 

A thrill raced up her spine at his next words.  “Come over here.” 

 

With her Mary-Jane's clicking on the floor as she walked around the desk, she leaned her backside against his desk and innocently asked, “What do you want me to do?” 

 

“This isn’t about what I want you to do,” he said deeply.  “It’s about your ability to take instructions without question.” 

 

He said nothing before his hands reached out and flipped her Gryffindor skirt up, tucking the hem into her waist so he got a clear look of her black panties and stockings.  She stayed dutifully quiet and demure, barely shifting her creamy thighs as he stared at her. 

 

“Take off your tie and shirt,” he ordered, now staring at her chest. 

 

Without a peep, Hermione reached up and undid the knot of her tie, tossing it to the ground without care.  She then sensually unbuttoned her school shirt and slipped it over her shoulders and arms.  As she did so, she revealed her thin black lace bra encasing her modest breasts.  She thought she saw Snape’s Adam's apple bob up and down, but that could have been a trick of the light. 

 

With a harsh yank on her arm, Hermione was suddenly standing half naked in-between her Professor’s fully clothes legs.  She started to move her legs, assuming he wanted her in his lap, but his hands clenched her thighs and stopped her.  He maneuvered next to his legs and then pulled her down so she laid ass up across his lap.  His hand flipped the back of her skirt up so her ass cheeks were bared to his eyes.  His hands skimmed over the pale globes until she felt a sudden sting.  He spanked her! 

“Don’t forget, this is a result of your own actions,” he droned as he smacked her ass with his open palm, switching from cheek to cheek, watching the flesh jiggle under his punishment.  Everyone once in a while, he really cracked on her, and she had to stifle a yelp of pain by biting into her lower lip. 

He carried on, oblivious or uncaring to her discomfort.  Finally, his spanking seemed to slow, a couple more lagging on until he was done. 

He dug his fingers into her ass before she felt his fingers unsnapping her stockings, and pushing her skirt further up her torso. 

 

“Turn over.” 

 

Hermione took a deep breath, her skin red and aching.  It felt like it was burning against the fabric of his trousers as she carefully twisted around until she was facing up at him.  It was an awkward position, her head hanging backwards off his thigh, her breasts heaving with her pants.  With a surprisingly tender look, he used his thumb to wipe away the lone tear that had escaped her eye.  “You’re doing well so far, Miss Granger.  Don’t falter now.” 

 

With another rough gesture, he twisted her hips away from him so he had access to her while her upper body still faced up.  He pushed one of her legs over his so she was spread out, the fabric of her panties stretching across her folds.  She let out a startled gasp when his hand roughly pulled her panties down her thighs, the waistband stretching as it sat and dug into her skin.  Her pussy was now barred to the cold air of the office and she wondered what he’d do next. 

 

Her answer came quickly when he took his hand and dug his fingers inside of her without warning. 

 

She yelped, “Professor!  What--” 

 

He smacked his free hand onto her mouth, smothering her protests.  “You were doing so well, Granger.  Do you simply find the sound of your own voice so irresistible?  Can’t help yourself?” 

 

She protested into his palm as his fingers started curling inside her and dragging against her walls as he thrust them in and out.  She whimpered as she grew wetter with every stroke of his thick and rough fingers. 

 

He removed his hand from her mouth and smirked.  “By all means, make your noises.  Simply no words.”  He carried on fucking her with his fingers as she writhed back and forth on his lap. 

After a moment, he let out a growl and yanked his fingers out of her.  He pulled her up off of his lap and bent her over his desk, still seated.  Her skirt fell back over her ass but he paid it no mind as he pushed his fingers into her again from behind and took off at a punishing pace. 

“OH!” Hermione screamed as his fingers hit a place inside her that made her vision go black for a moment.  She could hardly smother her whines and mewls as she laid still against the desk submissively.  After another minute under his attention, she felt her cunt squeeze onto his fingers as fluids leaked out of her and she keened to the ceiling.  As she panted, as he removed his soaked fingers, she said nothing, following orders. 

 

She could hardly move as his hands groped her body.  She gasped as her ripped off her skirt, hearing the fabric tear.  Next was her bra, and she left naked and wet, bent over her Professor’s desk right in front of him.  Her next gasped came when she felt the head of his bare, engorged cock slipping against her folds.  She cast a look back and turned to see him completely nude.  Her eyes widened.  When had he removed his clothes?  She didn’t get to get much of a look at him before he was suddenly buried within her. 

She let out a shocked moan at the intrusion.  He really had just slid right in with very little resistance from her wet and fluttering walls.  But still she had to try and crawl away.  She didn’t want to know what he’d do if she spoke up against him.  But her legs were so sore and weak, her arms only slightly less so, that his strength was more than enough to overpower her and hold her down on his desk while he fucked her. 

 

“You Gryffindors don’t get properly fucked enough,” he growled behind her.  “You’re so tight you may suck my cock right off.  I suppose the rumors of Weasley and Potter passing you around the dorm room are well and truly false.” 

 

Hermione flushed at the insinuation, opening her mouth to tell him off.  But she stopped herself.  While she didn’t want him to strike her for talking, she also didn’t want to risk him stopping altogether if she voiced her dissent.  The pleasure emanating from her pussy was too good for her to put him off now. 

 

She was caught back surprise when he pressed her up onto her knees, never removing his cock.  She let out a loud moan when his hands threaded themselves into her hair and pulled her head back while he pressed deep into her from behind.  He gripped her folded body tightly as his hips blurred. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” she moaned over and over again with each thrust.  She was desperate to cum around him.  She could feel herself spiraling towards an explosive end. 

 

He growled behind her, “The only words you will say now Professor.  I want to hear you scream it when you cum.  Understand.” 

 

She answered with a low moan, “Professor...” 

 

His hips snapped into hers as his hand gripped her hair tightly as he rocked her back and forth on his cock. 

 

“Ugh, Professor!” Hermione moaned the one word left of her vocabulary like a prayer, bending her head back and closing her eyes in pleasure.  “Professor!” she yelped as she felt closer to cumming than ever before. 

 

Snape knew exactly what she meant.  “Go ahead, Miss Granger.  Cum on your Professor’s cock.” 

 

Hermione arched her back painfully slow and wailed, “PROFESSOR!” as she capsized around his cock, exploding with her juices onto their smacking thighs.   

 

He almost couldn’t move in her she was so tight.  But he muscled through as he followed her over the edge and ripped himself out of her.  He fucked his fist until ropes of sticky white cum were shooting out of his tip and painting pink puffy lips and gyrating ass cheeks. 

He let out a strangled groan as he came over her.  Once he got his bearings back, he collapsed into his desk chair with a deep sigh.  He stared at her fluttering cunt, decorated with his cum, as she heaved and panted on his desk.  Not being able to help himself, he leaned forward and started cleaning her up with his tongue. 

 

Hermione squealed as his tongue swept across her sensitive lips, trying to wiggle away.  But again, he wouldn’t let her.  Once he was done with is ministrations, he pulled away and reclined into his chair, licking his lips. 

 

Once Hermione got her bearings back, she blindly fell off of the desk and onto his bare lap.  Her thigh sat on top of his wet and limp cock.  She laid her head on his shoulder and peered up at him with an amused grin, “Harry  _and_ Ron?  Really?” 

 

Bashfully, he shrugged, “Perhaps I got a little carried away.” 

 

“Just a little,” she giggled, leaning up to give him a sweet kiss. 


End file.
